Nove meses era tudo que ela queria
by Meru Stark
Summary: Quando Gina se envolve com seu professor de poções rola muitas confusões e no fim de tudo, ela acaba engravidando e aí que as brigas começam.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_** Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, pertencem a J.K.Rowling. Sinopse: Quando Gina se envolve com seu professor de poções rola muitas confusões e no fim de tudo, ela acaba engravidando e aí que as brigas começam. Mais brigas com seus familiares, mas no fim tudo se resolve.

**_N/A:_** Essa é a minha 1º fic! Espero que gostem

**_Resumo:_** Ginevra andava no mundo da lua, e seu professor de poções andava com muita raiva disso, um dia ele decidiu dar um fim nessa bobeira de falar besteiras, sonhar e outras coisas de adolescente dando uma detenção a ela por uma semana, oque ele não sabia é que ela tinha sérios problemas, ele se apaixona por ela e acontecem varias coisas, confusões entre outros assuntos... Então leiam minha primeira fic e mandem reviews xingando, falando que ta bom , ta ruim, qualquer coisas, mas mandem reviews .

* * *

**Um bjão pra todos e espero que Gostem do primeiro Capitulo ...**


	2. O Começo de tudo

**_Disclaimer:_** Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, pertencem a J.K.Rowling.  
  
**1º Capitulo – O começo de tudo...**  
  
Aquela semana estava ensolarada, começando mais um ano para Ginevra (ela estava no sexto ano de Hogwarts), estavam em guerra e ela passava os dias sozinha como sempre, só que dessa vez não era como o "sempre" ela tinha amigos pra quando quisesse conversar, tinha seus namoricos que aliais não andavam muito bem, e tinha uma fantasia com uma certa pessoa...Mas às vezes pensava em como ela queria beijar o Malfoy "UM PECADO!" Se pegou pensando, "Argh! Como posso pensar em beija-lo, Gina vc é tola".

- Srta. Weasley me responda quais os ingredientes que usamos pra uma poção contra veneno?

– O professor Snape acordou-a de seu sonho encantadoramente acordado.

- Bom, usamos folha de linten com sangue de um sapo azul...

- 15 pontos a menos da Grifinoria e detenção hoje as 19:00 quero que a mocinha venha falar comigo, espero que aprenda a não dormir em minhas aulas.

Ginevra ficou boquiaberta como ele pudera ser tão rude se as respostas estavam certas, ele era mesmo um idiota, logo no finzinho da aula, os alunos estavam indo embora e ela tava meio lenta pra arrumar umas coisas.

- Professor Snape você é um idiota, rude e ignorante eu não falei errado e nem fiz nada de errado. - Disse uma ginny fervilhando de raiva.

- Cala a sua boca menina ignorante. - Snape falou com um ar de ignorancia.

- Professor aprenda a ser legal, isso não vai te matar sabia? - ginny falou meio educada e a contra gosto.

- E a senhorita sabia que terá agora uma semana de detenção e 20 pontos a menos da Grifinoria. - Snape falou calmo e gentil dessa vez.

Ginevra saiu fervendo e ao mesmo tempo pensativa, era estranho ele só tirou 20 pontos, e deu só uma semana de detenção, além de ter falado um pouco calmo e gentil...Ela devia estar enlouquecendo, decidiu ir comer já era hora do almoço. Estava andando com pressa, esbarrando em um monte de gente, totalmente apá das coisas que estavam se passando por ali, dormindo acordada novamente, até que:

- Aí sua idiota pobretona olha por onde anda, ou será que ficou cega? - Malfoy quem xingara ela.

- Desculpa Malfoy, tchau.

Ela acordou no meio do caminho: "Ginevra você acabou de pedir desculpas praquele Malfoy, argh!". Voltou a caminhar, e caminhar, caminhar...Mas ela já estava perdida mesmo, oque restou foi pedir ajuda, essa ajuda veio, só que era uma que ela não desejava ter como ajudante.

- Muito bonito Weasley, já te tirei pontos, te dei detenções e você ainda esta dormindo oque você tem hoje? - Snape disse meio que gozando da cara dela.

- Não sei, talvez esteja apaixonada pela pessoa menos provável Snape. Professor Snape. Desculpe, não sei que deu em mim hoje, to apá das coisas, muito pensativa, não consigo dormir devo estar doente. - Ginevra estava realmente no mundo da lua e falando oque vinha nos pensamentos.

- Nesse caso uma ajudinha não cairia mal, ajudo-a na sua detenção. - Snape disse gentilmente para ela.

- Obrigado Professor Snape.- Gina agradeceu educadamente.

Nessa hora vinha um certo ruivo correndo, um moreno fervilhando de raiva, e uma loira estranhando a Ginevra a sós com o Professor, ela percebeu e na hora fez um plano:

- Então professor terei de limpar troféus hoje? - Ginevra falou com um certo ar de tristeza pois é claro detenções são horriveis ainda mais nas masmorras.

- Sim além de limpar as lesmas. - Falou Snape com sua arrogacia disfarçando tambem.

- Que mais professor? - Disse Gina suspirando.

- Amanhã quero a senhorita na minha sala pra marcar sua detenção pra essa semana, por hoje é só isso que terá de fazer se não quiser que eu estenda sua detenção pra mais duas semanas? - Snape perguntou.

- Não, eu tarei lá as 19:00 em ponto professor Snape. - Ginny falou meio a contragosto Enquanto o trio assistia a essa conversa, o Profº estava pensando em parar de ser bonzinho assim ninguém salvaria ele, que raiva deu nele nessa hora.

- Oque aconteceu Gi? – Hermione começou a falar

- É Ginny oque aconteceu? – depois Rony queria as explicações

- Fala... – Harry entrou no meio.

- Bom, eu estava no mundo da lua na aula do professor snape ele me tirou 15 pontos e deu uma detenção, depois eu o respondi, então ele me tirou mais 20 pontos e deu uma semana a mais de detenção começando por hoje pelo que vocês viram. - Ginny disse meio triste.

- Ai Ginny você não tem jeito, parece seus irmãos – Hermione alegrou ela com isso e ainda fez Rony e Harry rirem bastante, já no almoço, eles comeram e foram pra suas respectivas aulas. As 19:00 Ginevra se encontrava na sala do professor Snape.

* * *

** Um Bjão pra quem mandar Reviews esse é o primeiro capitulo da Fic**


	3. A detenção

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, pertencem a J.K.Rowling. Sinopse: Quando Gina se envolve com seu professor de poções rola muitas confusões e no fim de tudo, ela acaba engravidando e aí que as brigas começam. Mais brigas com seus familiares, mas no fim tudo se resolve.

**2º Capitulo – A detenção.**

- Que saco em professor tantos problemas e o senhor me arranja detenções. – Falou uma Gina super mal-humorada

- Quieta e comece seu serviço, quero que limpe a sala e tire as gosmas das lesmas pra próxima aula de poções. – Snape gritou com ela pela falta de educação.

- Argh! – ela falou uma coisa bem "baixinho" – Ught!! Não tinha coisa pior que isso.

- Quer limpar os vômitos de Janrres – Snape deu um sorriso meia boca.

E lá estava Gina limpando a "sala de ouro" do "querido" professor de Poções quem ela amava tanto (uma meia verdade), já muito suada terminava de limpar o ultimo vestígio de sujeira naquele chão.

- Muito bem, agora comece a limpar as lesmas e logo após tirar suas gosmas pra próxima aula.- Snape gritou mandando-a limpar tudo.

- Putz!Tem coisa pior não? - Ginny tava quase chorando.

- Tem sim se a senhorita quiser eu te mostro – ele deu um sorriso sacana, já eram 23:00 e ainda faltavam 54 lesmas, Gina tava quase caindo de sono, quando Snape decidiu acorda-la. - Weasley!Sabe cada mais lento que você faz as coisas, menos tempo você terminara sua detenção.

- Da um tempo professor eu to cansada. - Ginevra estava realmente cansada.

- Problema foi você mesma quem escolheu lembra-se Srta. - Snape dava achando a maior graça dela.

- AAAAAH!Porque eu escolho a pior opção. - Aquilo tava deixando ela com sono, muita sono...

Até que ela fechou os olhos, fazendo com que o professor ficasse sem ação é claro que ele não sabia que ela estava doente, ela tava escondendo tão bem que só a Pomfrey e o Dumbledore sabiam da doença dela, ela pedira que eles a ajudassem e não contassem a ninguém já que ela não sabia o quanto agüentaria toda aquela pressão da doença, e aquela noite ela desmaiou foi assim que o Professor dela descobriu que ela não podia fazer coisas que a deixassem cansada ou estressada.

* * *

**Aceito reviews criticando ou falando bem desde que seja review **

Oque vocês acharam? não ta la essas coisas mas da pro gasto(alem de sair pequeno), agora esperem o terceiro capitulo: "Uma noite com o professor, O começo de vários problemas."...Vai demorar um pouco mas prometo que o capitulo 3 virá a tona o mais rapido possivel.


	4. Explicações

**_Disclaimer:_** Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, pertencem a J.K.Rowling. **_N/A:_** Essa é a minha 1º fic! Espero que gostem  
  
_**3º Capitulo -**_ Explicações  
  
Logo veio o desespero, ainda bem que era noite e ninguém estava nos corredores, agora era só pegar ela no colo e leva-la para a Ala Hospitalar e foi isso que Snape fez (claro MUITO irritado com a menina), pior foi que ao chegar lá descobriu que Madame Pomfrey havia saído e que não tinha ninguém, enfim decidiu que deixar a menina em sua sala e monitora-la não seria uma má idéia até porque ele queria saber oque ela tinha, e sua detenção não havia nem começado. Ele colocou-a em uma cama que tinha lá e ficou em uma cadeira próxima dela monitorando-a pra que quando ela voltasse a si ele estivesse preparado para os seus berros, minutos passaram-se e nada dela acordar ele tava com sono e começou a resmungar pra si mesmo: "Em que encrenca a senhorita irá me meter hein?", oque ele não sabia que essa era uma pequena encrenca, que surgiria uma ainda maior. Então nesse meio tempo admirando seu rosto branco com umas sardas, seu cabelo ruivissimo...ele lembrou da vó dela que conhecera há algum tempo, nunca contara a ninguém pois Gisela pediu que ele guardasse segredo e só contasse a Ginevra sobre sua existência quando um homem cujo nome ela não deu quebrasse a Maldição, sim esse homem era ele oque ele não sabia. Passou mais algum tempo e Snape se assustara com Ginevra ao se mecher um pouquinho mais ela não acordou e então quem acabou dormindo sem perceber foi ele, já eram 12:45 quando Ginevra acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça olhou todo o lugar e viu Snape ao seu lado acabou por gritar:

- AHHHH!! – Snape acordara na mesma hora e caiu da cadeira com o susto que o grito de sua rosa vermelha dera.

- Quer matar todo mundo de susto garota insolente? – Snape logo esquecera de que estava cuidando dela.

- Oque estou fazendo aqui?Não devia estar na sala da Grifinoria? – Ginny perguntou-lhe muito curiosa.

- Se a senhorita não tivesse desmaiado, e se a Ala Hospitalar estivesse com uma enfermeira, talvez você poderia estar na sala da Grifinoria, como não foi possível e eu realmente não queria levar a culpa da srta estar desmaiada eu decidi deixa-la ao meu lado para poder monitora-la.Agora sem mais perguntas, já acordou vá para sua sala. – Snape disse com toda a falta de educação que sempre teve.

- Obrigado Professor – Ginny sorriu, deixando o professor derretido.

- Anda logo, eu acompanharei a srta até o fim das masmorras – Snape tava um pouco ignorante é claro com o sono que ele tava quem não ficaria ignorante.

Ao chegar no fim das masmorras ginevra deu um sorriso de agradecimento e seguiu para seu quarto feliz e confusa de seus sentimentos, ela estava gostando do seu professor, mas pela maldição todos os homens que ela se apaixonava sofreriam, mas se talvez ele se apaixonasse por ela, seria um ponto a mais pra ela e Tom Riddle (Voldemort) iria se ferrar é claro esse era seu plano, oque ela não sabia é que seu professor de poções gostava muito dela, e após aquela noite ele ficaria muito apaixonado por ela. Ela se trocou correndo, deitou na cama e dormiu já eram 4:00 da madrugada, ela ficou muito tempo pensando na maldição, no seu professor que até perder a hora de dormir ela perdeu, ao menos era insônia de paixão, não insônia de ficar brigando com Tom Riddle para felicidade dela. Ginevra acabou por dormir, estava com muito sono e devia dormir um pouco senão iria dormir na aula de poções novamente oque podia ter um efeito catastrófico, fechou os olhos sem perceber que sua amiga Hermione de fato estava espionando para ver se Snape não fizera nada a ela, como não havia nada e Ginny estava há uma semana com insônia falando por ai sozinha, discutindo em seus sonhos e parecia gripada (tomou um banho de chuva) ela nem se preocupou muito, mesmo assim iria falar com o Rony. Logo pela manhã no café, Harry, Rony e Mione tinham muitos assuntos para falar, principalmente assuntos sobre Ginny.

- Rony você já percebeu como a sua irmã anda estranha? – quem perguntara fora Mione super preocupada. Não, Mi não se preocupe a minha irmã esta ótima tirando um probleminha pequeno que Dumbledore falou que tentaria ajuda-la se possível – Rony sorriu.

- Probleminha? Que tipo de probleminha é esse Ron? – dessa vez foi Harry que queria saber a causa.

- Um que Tom Riddle esta no meio, mais não é tão grave, a única coisa que irrita ela é passar da meia noite cansada ou estressada, sim e se ela estiver com alguém também Tom Riddle tem muita raiva – Rony disse meio triste dessa vez.

- Meu Merlin!!E você fala que isso é um probleminha? Ao menos essa maldição pode ser quebrada? – Mione falou decepcionada com a expressão de Ron.

- Mi não se preocupe, isso pode ser quebrado, mas infelizmente Harry você não poderá quebrá-lo já que minha irmã não amaste mais você, agora oque fico curioso é quem será o novo amor de minha irmãzinha...-Rony enfatizou esse "novo amor".

- Eu sei Ron, e já entendi como se quebra essa maldição, o rapaz que ela se apaixonar terá de jurar amor eterno a ela é isso? – Harry fez essa pergunta como se fosse uma coisa obvia.

- Harry não é bem assim, mas é, isso só se quebrara se minha irmã selar compromisso com este homem, como eu odeio Tom Riddle, mas também acho que pela conversa que ouvi uma vez, essa maldição esta predominada na família por séculos, e agora voltou, minha vó Gisela uma que Ginevra nunca conhecera era filha única de 6 irmãos como minha família e ela falou que a muito que Slytherin desejou uma mulher Rowena, mas nunca conseguira seu amor então ele amaldiçoou as herdeiras dela, e sim antes de me perguntarem Dumbledore descobriu que Ginny é herdeira de Ravenclaw, bom pra mim – Ron sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que isso era ruim pra irmã dele, mas ele tinha certeza que Ginny iria quebrar essa maldição.

- Então ela é a herdeira de Rowena, não se parecesse, mas pelo que você falou sua irmã e sua avó são muito parecidas – Mione disse sorridente. Não Ginny é meio boba, minha vó era um pouco ignorante – Ron concluiu pensativo, "é elas são um pouco parecidas mais nem tanto".

- Certo então, eu vou pesquisar mais sobre essa maldição e vou ficar com minha namorada Ron, você devia aproveitar também já que as próximas duas aulas são vagas, Hagrid teve que dar uma saidinha – Harry falou se levantando tinha acabado de tomar o café e ia pra Biblioteca se encontrar com a Luna que agora era sua namorada.

- E eu vou acordar a Gi, porque pelo que vocês não perceberam ela não veio tomar o café da manhã conosco – Hermione falou se retirando também e indo acordar a amiga, que já estava acordada a algum tempinho e sua primeira aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas não era vaga porque seu querido professor Snape quis ser o substituto, ele não prestou atenção no minuto em que ela dormiu e ninguém havia reparado também, quando a aula havia acabado Snape olhou para ela refletiu sobre um pensamento e decidiu acorda-la.

- Senhorita Weasley!!Se estiver dormindo em minha aula também a senhorita perdera mais 50 pontos para a Grifinoria, então ACORDA – Ginny levou um susto e caiu da cadeira que nem ele na noite em que cuidou dela..

- AI MEU MERLIN!!Acabou a aula? – Ginny olhou para o professor e fez cara de desentendida.

- Eu vou poupa-la dessa aula, pois sei de seu problema, não precisa esconde- lo de mim, mas você terá de cumprir detenção hoje novamente e não será nada cansativo ou estressante será apenas um trabalho para a senhorita me ajudar... – Snape explicou-lhe frio e meio ignorante.

- Agora se a senhorita quiser limpar o porão de minha sala, melhor ainda – ele começou a rir debochadamente e ela ficou um pouco vermelha e com muita raiva decidida a dar uma resposta que estava em sua mente.

- Eu posso ser pobre Professor Snape, mas não sou sua elfa domestica – Ginny sorriu com a coragem e a resposta e ia saindo quando ouviu uma resposta muito horrível para seus ouvidos.

- Então lhe tiro 50 pontos por ser ignorante comigo e por não prestar atenção na matéria – Snape quem sorriu debochado dessa vez.

- Mas sabe Profº Snape eu não entro em jogadas de morcegos como o senhor, tchaulzinho – Ginny saiu correndo, deixando um Snape vermelho de raiva e com o humor a flor da pele, ia causar-lhe alguns problemas na detenção, ele planejava deixa-la presa fazendo-a virar uma escrava dele e é claro ela não sabia oque estava por vir.

* * *

**Eu realmente tive que mudar o capitulo 3, perdi o capitulo, tive de reinventa-la, enfim não ta grande, mas o capitulo 4 será melhor eu prometo...Bjokas e Obrigado pela Review.**

**Bjokas Ceci-Snape, Kirina-Li e Soi**


	5. Voltarei a escrever essa fic

Eu ainda não tenho nada escrito.

Mas preparem-se irei retomar essa fic.

Beijos.


End file.
